Konohas true secret weapon the sunset of youth
by tarrangar
Summary: this is a oneshot made to truly show the power of youth its only rated k because the power of youth is only scary when seen not when described if you made a movie based on this then it should be rated atleast m maybe mm because thats just how scary that sunset is so with that i dedicate this story to the powe of youth may it take this offering and spare us its wrath


Konohas true secret weapon the sunset of youth

This is a non proofread version I will proofread it later

This is a short crackfic i thought about and decided to write in this story kyubi attacks 13 years later than normal and the fourth get an idea of how to scare kyubi away instead of sealing it in this fic there has never been a kyubi jinchuriki

the kuybi was coming towards the village it had appeared half an hour ago and minato namikaze the fourth hokage had been desperately trying to think up a way to stop it since then he had just read the last technique in the forbidden scroll shiki fuuin and had decided to use it if he couldn't find something better he had ordered his ninja to not engage the kuybi until it was within 2 kilometer of the village since he didn't want to waste his ninjas life just to stall the beast unless absolutely necessary and they could stall it just as effectively 2 kilometer away from the village as they could 20 right now he calculated he probably had another half hour before it would arrive and prepared to sacrifice himself to seal the kuybi when suddenly he got a in his opinion perfect idea of how to scare the kuybi away he remembered the one thing that scared most people in konoha more than the jubi itself and decided to use it against kuybi he then called for team gai and when they got to his office he told gai and his apprentice I think the kuybi is being very unyouthfull and need to be reminded of the flames of youth so I want you two to go infront of the gate and show it the burning fire of your youthfull bond between student and teacher now go gai and lee gave a short speech about youth and ran to the gate meanwhile minato said to gai remaining student the things I do for this village I think talking youth to them like that and actually ordering to use the sunset of youth was as bad if not worse as it would have been to go to the village now I want you two to go and try and get as many as possible away from the gate the less mental scaring we get the better.

When gai and lee got to the gate they spoke about youth and then made their sunset genjutsu of youth when the kuybi saw it he immediately ran away as fast as he could all the while roaring in despair he only stopped when he got to a mountain in kumo and even then it was only to begin digging a cave the kuybi dug a cave deep underground from there and stayed in it for five hundred years all the while shivering in feat you see the kuybi has enhanced senses to the extremely its sight is better than a fully matured sharingan and it has photographic memory so it was unable to forget the sunset genjutsu no matter how much it tried and it took it five hundred years to come enough to terms with the memory to dare go up to the surface again where it would be seeing normal sunsets and sunrises.

So this was the story of how the kuybi met one of the few things scarier than itself

On a side note some uchihas who was unfortunate or stupid enough to see the sunset of youth with the sharingan turned on went crazy to the point that they ended up ripping their own eyes out minato also managed to create long term peace throughout the elemental countries by threatening all the other countries that he would be sending gai and lee to every battlefields and have them use the sunset of youth in between the two armies after he made good of the threat twice no one dared start any wars for fear of the sunset of youth the peace lasted for three hundred years since lee took a student in the ways of youth and so on it and it took three hundred years before the sunset of youths power was lost.

Authors note

Review please


End file.
